sataniccrusadersproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
District 18
District 18 is an upcoming Pokemon fanfic featuring Yu-Gi-Oh characters. It features PKMNxYGO characters Shanice Lewis, Phoebe Kaiba, and Mikey Coppertino. It is the first of Vengie D's stories to feature up to the 6th generation of Pokemon (If Mega Shining Burst is not counted due to being part of the Pokemon x Yu-Gi-Oh series and features no continuity). Plot The story takes place on a large island far away from the other Pokemon regions which are now desolate and uninhabited due to a prior war. Now, Gym leaders and brand new E4 trainers inhabit the 18 districts which are named after the 18 types. A group of unlikely heroes must band together to take down the districts and bring the world back to the way it was previously. Characters Main Characters - Elemental Guardians *'Mikey Coppertino' - A poverty-stricten teen who's luck changes after receiving a 'pamphlet' from a hooded man. She and her parents go the island which was connected by an icy bridge which melts after their arrival. She is the last to receive her starter Pokemon, a male Fennekin named Ren. She also later inherits the powers of Magic (Psychic-type Pokemon). Her parents work for Prof. Crawford. *'Yugi Moto' - The smart, rational member of the team. It is unknown when he received his first Pokemon, a female Cyndaquil named Cindy. He later inherits the powers of Flame (Fire-type Pokemon). He feels responsible for dragging Mikey into their journey after helping his best friend Joey hold her parents at gunpoint for trespassing. *'Joey Wheeler' - The hot-headed, violent, but caring deep down member of the team. He received his first Pokemon, a male Chikorita named Basil from his parents prior to their death during the war. He holds a grudge against everyone and his only remaining family member is his younger sister, Selena, He later inherits the powers of Life (Grass-type Pokemon). *'Shanice Lewis - '''The ditsy, yet dumb-blonde(ish) member of the group is Joey Wheeler's ex-girlfriend who still is in love with him. She is a very optimistic person and tries to keep the group together through the difficult time they all go through. She has a female Charmander named Zephyra. She inherits the powers of Sky (Flying-type Pokemon) *'Tea Gardner''' - She's the motherly figure of the group, despite being the same age. She is best friends with Yugi and Kaya and her first Pokemon is a Female Mudkip named Berlin. Tristan is her boyfriend and she later inherits the powers of Earth (Ground and Rock-type Pokemon) *'Tristan Taylor - '''He is the main caretaker of the group, acting as a father to Tea's motherly care. He is best friends with Joey and tries his best to make sure the group stays together. However, he isn't very good with domestics such as cooking, cleaning or health. His first Pokemon is a male Squirtle named Banjo and he inherits the powers of Water (Water and Ice-type Pokemon). He is also Tea's boyfriend and Crystal's older brother. *'Phoebe Kaiba - The lone-wolf of the group (aside from Mikey) who is with the gang in hopes of finding her brothers who went missing after the war - Her older brother was involved in the war - in order to reunite her family. She inherits the powers of Light (Fairy and Normal-type Pokemon) and has a female Eevee named Artemis who evolves into a Sylveon. *Diana Devlin - Younger sister of Duke, and has a similar personality. Dresses in skimpy clothing with a punkish edge. She doesn't let the fact that the group is in a middle of post-war stop her from being how she was before it occurred. She cares for her injured brother who survived the war, but is crippled with PTSD. She loves all her Pokemon and has a female Bulbasaur named Venus. She inherits the powers of Poison (Poison and Bug-type Pokemon). *'Selena Wheeler -' Younger sister of Joey, and smart for her age. Calculates when battling, she spoils her Pokemon and shows affection for them. Berates her brother for his lesser intelligent and violent actions. Is best friends with Crystal for as long as Joey and Tristan have been friends. She has a male Chespin named Percy and inherits the powers of Fear (Ghost and Fighting-type Pokemon). *'''Crystal Taylor - '''Younger sister of Tristan, and has a similar personality. Dresses in biker clothing. Has a more direct approach when battling, and praises her Pokemon on jobs well done. Strives to be the best she can. She's been best friends with Selena for as long as Tristan and Joey have been friends. Has a female Piplup named Gwen. She inherits the powers of Tech (Steel-type Pokemon). *Kaya Moto - '''Yugi's younger sister, soft spoken and shy. Takes care of her Pokemon and always looks to Yugi for guidance, as a role model. She deeply fears that another war is going to break out after she and her brother ran away from home during the last one. She inherits the powers of Darkness and has a female Froakie named Kitana. District18 PhoebeKaiba.jpg|Phoebe Kaiba & Artemis District18 DianaDevlin.jpg|Diana Devlin & Venus District18 KayaMoto.PNG|Kaya Moto & Kitana District18_ShaniceLewis.jpg|Shanice Lewis and Zephyra District18_SelenaWheeler.jpg|Selena Wheeler and Percy District18_CrystalTaylor.jpg|Crystal Taylor and Gwen Minor / Recurring Characters Gym Leaders / District Leaders